Dinamit TNT
The TNT Boss. Known as Dinamit TNT or Alexander Toronto. Description Dinamit TNT is a 43 year old man who had a problem with his mental state. His mental state wasn't that bad, though. He had scars below on two of his eyes because he was knifed when he was trying to save his mom from getting robbed at the age 12. He always fight with his elder brother, Mark. He started taking drugs at the age 14. He's an enemy of a gang called The Three Guys. His little brother, Daniel Toronto, never talked to Dinamit. Daniel was quiet. Backstory It all started when in 1986, (Age 13). He wakes up in the early morning and taking a bath. After he took a bath, he sees a TNT infront of the bathroom door. Suddenly, the TNT shot him and it hurts him and got an electric shock and it made him strong. Because of the TNT gave him power, he became the TNT Boss. A few months later, he started to cause some troubles on the city. He pranks people with the bomb. He acts like the king. A year later, he was interested in drugs and tried taking them. His most favourited drugs is cocaine. He loves taking them everyday. His house is full of TNT and some drugs. He feels that lives alone is the best thing he ever had. Then, he continued his jobs to pranks some people on the city. Months later, he goes to the museum to look at some things, he sees a guy talking about an old things and other stuff. But then, a gang called The Three Guys attacked the museum and started to shoot the people in the museum. Dinamit ran away to the basement and found a secret room which is perfect for him to hide. He hides in there. Suddenly, a knife appeared behind of his head and stab him in the brain. He shouted "AAAAAAAHHH FUCKING FUCK!?". The knife cutted his whole head and then he died. 30 years later, 2016. Dinamit TNT, 43. He came back to life and tried to get out of his grave, he realized that his face was still okay, no scar in the middle of his face. He feels weird and feels more stronger. He goes to the town to look for some new clothes. Since he had no money, he decided to kill someone and take the money and clothes. He hides the body in the trash bin. He wants to get some money. He wanted to be the new TNT Boss, who is rich with money. He's also seeking revenge on The Three Guys. He tried to get some work and do his work. He only got $800 and he said to the boss that he wants more. The boss refused, but Dinamit begs for it and the boss shouts at Dinamit "YOU CAN'T HAVE MORE!". He grabs his boss and said "Listen fuckboi, I've died once, I'm poor, I need more money, I wanna be rich. So give me your money or I'll kill your family. Ok man?". The boss was gave him some of his money. Dinamit took the money and go. His boss had a fever for 4 months and died later. He got enough money $500,000,000. He decided to go buy a mansion and hired some bodyguards. He buys some drugs. Then, he's looking for The Three Guys. "They look ugly. What a faggot. Time to kill". He was informed that The Three Guys lived in London. The same place of Dinamit's birth. He goes to London and look for The Three Guys. After a few hours of searching, he founds them on the bar. Dinamit goes closer to the leader, Three. He grabs Three and said "Hey fucker, hmmm? Can I fucking...hmm?? withu?? hmm??" Other people tried to stop him but they were too scared. Three said "Ey, relax man. You got the wrong person...Wait..! You..." Dinamit responds "You what? I'm what?" and then Three said "You're the TNT Boss!? I fucking know who the fucking fuck are you!". Dinamit laughed and punched him in the face. Two of his men, The and Guys tried to stop Dinamit but then he goes out of the bar, mad. He stole someone's car and drove away. He got his bodyguards to help him to get some money. He needs his bodyguards to kill some people and take their money. His bodyguards agreed and started doing works. After a few months later, he got enough money $999,923,329,293,123,999. He's happy with his things. He always get what he wanted. He always wanted to be rich. He's glad to have some good bodyguards with him. He gave some of his money to his bodyguards. He finally got everything. He can create many TNT's and drugs. His mansion is now upgraded and became much bigger. A few weeks after that, his mansion is surrounded by The Three Guys gangs. Dinamit's bodyguards tried to stop them but they failed and died. The Three Guys is looking for Dinamit. Dinamit heard a gunshot outside and grab his AK47 grenade launcher and shot his door room. Dinamit starts a real war on his mansion. He shoots tons of gang member in his mansion. After a few hours of shooting, an assasin appeared behind him and shot Dinamit's back. He dies and falls into the pool. The gang put a rigged bomb in the mansion. They managed to escape while the mansion exploded. The Three Guys won. Trivia * He is somewhat based on Tony Montana, the main character of the film Scarface. Both died in a mansion by getting shot in the back and falls into the pool. He also loves cocaines. * His real name was originally Jason Mark Toronto.